


Mutable

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Loveless, Shadow Hearts
Genre: Archival Fic, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: Sometimes they change.
Relationships: Alice Elliot/Yuri Hyuga
Kudos: 6
Collections: Coyo's Old Archive Fic





	Mutable

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from 2010, for a Loveless AU request challenge on my journal. Nekokoban asked for Yuri and Alice.

Their Name changes sometimes in the heat of battle. Alice notices first, because Yuri is in no position to notice anything. He's shaking, trying not to cry out as his body is given over to one of the demons he's bested and made his own, and any one specific discomfort is surely lost as Czernoborg tears through him.

Alice's skin burns just over her sternum, right where Yuri's necklace falls, and she tears at her collar, looks down to see that _Avatar_ has been traded for _Heretic_. It worries her, but she doesn't tell Yuri, not when their Name reverts to the one she's used to once the battle is over.

It isn't the only time, and she's beginning to learn all their Names, element by element. Sandalphon's is _Martyr_ ; Forron's is _Brimstone_. They don't alter who she _is_ , but as Yuri gives himself up to the monster, she finds herself changing, always, until they match. Until they _fit_. Until they are only human, only Yuri and Alice again.

"Must come in handy," Margarete says one day, "what with the demons and all."

It isn't the first time that she's forced to admit she's never been frightened of Yuri's other selves, but it's the first time she's realized that it goes both ways, that Yuri's demons treat her more kindly than they do their master. It's a little embarrassing, but she wonders if it is as simple as a name. Not that she shares it, but that she's willing to take theirs as her own.


End file.
